robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
GameTest 9
00per Today at 11:30 PM "Hmmm, it doesn't work." JohnySmash Today at 11:32 PM "What doesn't work? I already scripted the damn thing for the past 2 hrs so I bet it'll work." 00per Today at 11:36 PM "So... you're saying that you boasted about this 'great exploit' you've made that will completely run on server-based systems and not client-only for the past 2 months and yet you cannot even make it work? I'm going to bed." is offline. That put a huge blow to my chest, seeing your final product being demolished like that affects one's career of becoming a true "exploiter", selling their exploits for $15 via BitCoin or PayPal to teenagers in places like v3rmillion, and making a quick buck from it. For the past two years-I mean months, I have been working on bypassing the ROBLOX Filtering Enabled system or its client-based system of running games and directly modifying from the server themselves. In layman's terms, this system lets you only play games loaded only on your client, and any alterations you have made to the game, like changing yourself into a duck, can only be seen in your screen, while it doesn't show on others. So this bypassing system is able to hopefully fix this problem to ensure proper abuse of a game. As my eyes, already strained, grew even more weak and tired from scripting and programming this exploit for 6 hours straight non-stop, I slowly drop to my bed and slowly let myself drift away from the punishing torture I have willingly consented into doing so, and as I venture to the ideas of my subconscious, an idea popped up in my brain. Huh. Thats it... I know now whats the problem! I, filled with adrenaline pumping, leap out into my bed and run my JavaScript-based program and added this specific link to my line of code: "www.gametest9.roblox.com" A typo. I should've put "three" instead of "nine" but it was the tiring part of the night so I wasn't able to make the connection. Little did I know what I inputted in and pressed "Enter" to, could be able to put me awake at nights on end. As I saved my file, went on an uncopylocked obby game for testing, and as soon as I joined, injected the script, I was met with.... ... a black screen. "Huh. Thats normal-" I was cut-off mid -entence as I saw what looked to be anlow-res image of a human corpse with it' organs piled up to his right, my left, as the skybox on the obby. ...What the fuck? At first, I jumped a little, but quickly became desensitized as I commonly would find these "shock" images from forum site users spamming them into oblivion. But this image hit different. It felt so familiar, so close to home, that my desensitization quickly subsided and a shadow of fear began to loom over me. "Th-tha-that's me..." As I began to recognize the chair, the coffee mug I always put abnormally close to the monitor, the shirt, h-hey I'm wearing that exact shirt! As more and more things I recognized from the 480 x 360 .jpeg file, the more and more my heart sank, palms sweat, arms heavied, and I immediately closed it. "What the fuck..." as I whispered to myself again in utter fear as to what I have seen. I had so, so many questions to ask. How did the image get there? Who was in the photograph? Why did it look so familiar? Was it... me? Too bad these questions didn't enlarge my sense of trauma, as I was sleepless and immediately went to bed. . . . 00per Today at 2:39 AM: "Hey... uhm so I encountered something strange while fixing your shitty piece of software" JohnySmash Today at 2:42 AM: "What is it?" 00per Today at 2:43 AM: "So, I was running the thing, it gave me runtime errors. I fixed it and now it gives red-RGB colors all over the monitor. Are you sending me a RAT?" JohnySmash Today at 2:49 AM: "No, why the fuck would I do that? I've been also encountering weird shit going on in my exploit. Probably has something to do with the bridge between the exploit and the server." . . As I was finished typing that, I realized something. The gametest link. I knew immediately why the exploit began acting up. I fixed the typo to "3", and when I ran the obby game, and my "fly" script worked just fine. But I saw something. There was a player who joined. He had the standard noob package, bacon hair, the whole shebang. He probably had a name, but I couldn't remember, but he just kept following me wherever I went, and even when I would get a VIP server, he'd always join. He wasn't from any of my friends, nor my followers, but just kept his head pointing right at my direction. So feeling disturbed by his presence, I left. I began wondering "what did www.gametest9.roblox.com do to my game?" and started investigating. I opened up a virtual machine so my main computer won't get affected, opened up the Tor Browser (a site to access the deep web, an unindexed section of the internet) and began running the website. It took a full minute to load, but then once it did, It directly lead me into a "index of/gametest9/" index directory page full of file directories with websites in them. As I downloaded the HTML files, it became more apparent. I was looking through a hacked database. Full of deep web links. From hitmen recruitment sites, conspiracy theory sites, illegal content and more, all free to download into this directory. That's probably where the skybox shock image came from. But I wondered why I was the corpse, so I consulted my Discord sidekick, 00per. . . JohnySmash Today at 4:12 AM: "So, its kinda weird but I got an even stranger bug. I got some corpse shock image as a skybox because I changed the link to "gametest9" instead of "gametest3" upon further investigation, gametest9.roblox.com is part of a hacked database, but I don't know" 00per Today at 4:23 AM: "Wow, thats interesting, I wonder why that would be the case" . . Frustrated as to everything at this point, I started to think about all these different questions. Why did it happen? How did it happen? When did it happen? But the real question lingered in the back of my mind and remained there until I entertained them is.. . . "Was the photo, really me?" . . To solve this once and for all, I began to investigate it even further and started searching. So I searched for- . . . . . . . 00per Today at 9:30 AM: "Hey, are you okay?" . . 00per Today at 9:32 AM: "Hey!" . . . . . 00per Today at 9:40 AM: "If your reading this, I got a repeated spam "chain-mail" message from DevFourm about the "gametest9" situation and warned about how this specific website was se tup by pedophiles used to bait young children to meet and get trafficked by international operations. '' ''Apparently, for some this SPECIFIC "gametest9" website was seen in the search history of a thirteen-year old who killed himself last Thursday, based on FBI documents, so I'm chatting to you now to know if you're okay... are you truly? I opened this site, and it seems normal so I shouldn't be scared about this... but I can be next, but still though.... '''it is just a rumor, right?"' '. . . right?''' Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Mystery Category:Strange